


Sword Of Stardust

by papanowu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanowu/pseuds/papanowu
Summary: Altairo is a god of time and space. Papan was homeless and had to run for his life when he was caught stealing food. Altairo heard his screams for help, and went to his universe to help him, only to find Papan had nowhere to go. Meanwhile, Dusk, the god of the night, was corrupted by other forces and wages a war above the heavens. Will our protagonists be able to stop Dusk?





	1. Chapter 1

_Papan_

 

 I remember running through the snow, a small red patch of warm growing cold, and guards chasing behind me. I remember fighting for breath yet never seeming able to grasp it.

  _Ji_ _kes, just don’t, for the love of the stars, stop running…!_

 I remember hearing the guard’s footsteps ruining the perfect layers of snow with their prints. The enticing smell of the forest made me think of pine needles, morning dew, and how cold I was no doubt going to be later. And then, without warning, an image invaded my mind.

  _Four men, and two women. All laughing and talking. And… I’m there too...? But I look different. I almost look... happy. I have a genuine smile on my face. I’m talking to a man, also grinning. He looked familiar… almost like I had known him in another life…_

 It had caught me so off guard that I forgot that I was still running, and promptly tripped, falling flat on my face on the cold snow. I stumbled forward trying to get back up. That didn’t work. A thorn bush had carelessly ripped at my sleeve and sliced through my arm. I looked up; I could hear the guards yelling in the far distance... they were slowly closing in on me.

 At that moment, I had never been more afraid in my life.

 

_Altairo_

 

 I whipped my head up at the white above me; a scream echoed through the wall-less room. Standing up, I spread out my arms and the Binary popped up like a hologram, codes and numbers swiftly showed up, moving at lightning speed.

 The Binary could tell one about a world, and every little fact about it. It also helps to get coordinates to make shortcuts straight to the universe. It's almost like a videogame, in a way.

 I raised my hand out in front of me as a portal swiftly formed. I opened my hand as a smaller hologram showed up as I punched in numbers. When I was done, I closed the hologram and walked through to the portal.

 

_Papan_

 

 Cold. It's so cold… if I could get up I would, but my left arm and right leg were both bleeding so much that I felt like I would have died then and there.

_CRACK._

 I whipped my head up. My entire being was filled with terror as the noise had not come from where the guards were, instead from within the forest. Where the wolves going to attack me instead? That would honestly have been more pleasant than being hanged.

 But no, they weren't wolves.

 I could hear quiet murmuring through the trees, and saw a faint white light. It felt like all time stopped, and the forest was frozen in time. I could no longer hear the guards, or any other signs of life. Well, except for the noises coming from behind the trees.

 Everything started to become hazy and dazed. I could barely hear someone telling me to stay awake, and felt warm. How on earth could I stay awake with this blanket? I could remember someone caressing my cheek, and I looked into their eyes.

 I stared at those eyes as long as I could. Blue. Not like a vibrant ocean color, but liked ice. And up close, shimmering brilliantly with greens and purples. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

 There was no more light, the sky was a murky gray. I was sure I was going to faint.

 But I didn't. I was lost in the warmth. And all I could think about those eyes.

 Those cold, frosty eyes.

 And then I remembered where I was.

 And I bolted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the first story I've published, so criticism is appreciated!  
> -P


	2. Chapter 2

_Altairo_

 

Altairo didn’t exactly know what he was expecting when he exited the portal. But he certainly wasn’t expecting a teenage boy, sobbing, and curled up in a fetal position on the cold snow-covered floor. But he immediately sprung into action when he saw that both the boy’s left arm and right leg were bleeding. Altairo kneeled before the boy, trying to get his attention.

“Hey! Hey, don’t cry, I’m here to help you.” The boy looked up at Altairo, seemingly afraid of him. He stared into the other’s eyes, as his eyes started to droop.

“No, no no no! Stay awake!” Altairo shook the boys shoulders, forgetting that it might make the other dizzy. The boy must have heard him as his eyes suddenly shot open, and scrambled to hide. Or at least, he tried. He probably forgot about the fact that one of his legs was injured. He ended up falling into the bush behind him.

“Are you one of the guards?!” The boy yelled, panting and struggling to escape the clutches of those fiendish twigs and leaves.

“No, I’m just here to help you. I heard you scream,” Altairo explained. The boy just nodded to himself, deciding to try and trust him.  


_Papan_

 

 “You’re bleeding, may I help you?”

 Papan was in so much shock, that he forgot both his arm and leg were both bleeding, and as soon as the other said that, he winced. “Uh… yeah, I feel like I’m gonna die of blood loss, in all honesty,” he tried his best not to sound awkward, but failed.

 “Alright, I’m gonna help you, but you’ve gotta promise me you’re not gonna freak out, ‘kay?” The man gently asked before kneeling in front of him.

 His mind blanked. He stared at the man kneeling in front of him. His eyes… they were mesmerizing. Icy blue swirled with grey hues, inhabiting tired, yet gentle eyes. Papan could see light bags, the stranger cleary didn’t sleep much, and his brows furrowed. Oh yeah, the man asked a question.

 “Oh, uh, yeah,” Papan stammered.

 “Okay. My name’s Altairo. Can I ask for yours?”

  _Altairo, huh? Well he’s certainly creative, I’ll give ‘im that._ “Uh, yeah… my name is Papan,” he decided to tell him the truth. Worst case scenario is that he dies. But that’s technically always the worst case scenario, so what’s he got to lose?

 The stranger- no, _Altairo_ smiled at him, “Papan? That’s a nice name. Nice to know that some parents are actually thinking out of the box. Papan’s a lot more refreshing than ‘Michael’,” he laughed. Papan relaxed at the light heartedness of the situation.

 “Okay, I’m gonna heal you up, so just try to keep still,”he sat in front of Papan on the ground with one hand over his left arm, and and the other over his right leg.

 Papan nodded. He then watched in awe as blue and purple magic swirled around the other man’s hands. Altairo held his hands just above his skin, and the wounds slowly began to disappear, almost as if going back in time. In a few moments only a scar remained of the two wounds, and Papan no longer felt the pain. Of course, the blood that soaked into his clothes stayed the same, but eh. What can you do?

 Altairo looked up at Papan, who was just gaping like a goldfish. “You’re all set! You’re pretty much good to go home-”

 “I don’t have one.”

 Altairo blinked and furrowed his brows together. “...You don’t have anywhere to go?”

 “No, not really…” he looked to the ground and brought her knees to her chest.

 Altairo looked at the ground in deep thought. The two were silent for a moment. Then, suddenly Altairo sighed, and looked back up at Papan.

 “Would you like to come with me?” He quickly blurted out before he changed his mind.

 Papan whipped his head up and stared at the other.

 “Seriously? Wouldn’t I be a burden?”

 “Not at all. If anything, it’d be fun to have a friend,” Altairo quickly reassured the boy.

 Papan thought for a moment. If he said yes, he'd be hanging around with a _god._ Or at least a mage. And there are _so_ many ways that could go south. But on the other hand, if he said no, he would go back to being homeless and stealing to stay alive… Yeah, it’s pretty easy to choose here.

 “Well I guess so…” Papan mumbled.

 Altairo stood up quickly, “Sweet! Is there anything you need before we go?” Papan shook his head no. Altairo held out a hand for Papan, who happily took it. “Well, are you ready to go then?”

 “ _Please._ ” Papan grinned as the other walked back to the portal, which was apparently there all that time. He walked as Altairo jumped through to whatever the other side might lead to, looked back to the cold, snowy forest, and joined Altairo on the other side of the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooooo double posting  
> -P


	3. Chapter 3

_ Dusk _

 

 “WHY WON’T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?” That’s what was yelled when she walked through the streets.

 “Oh, look who it is guys! The ‘Queen of Darkness’! Oh my god, what a joke!” That’s what she heard being laughed about when she sat in the parks.

 “I’m surprised that the Queen of Light hasn’t banished her yet…” That’s what she heard being whispered when her back was turned.

 It’s not like she was deaf to the taunts, blind to the disgusted looks; she just didn’t care. She had simply grown accustomed to the harsh words. She was just… numb. That’s not to say that she didn’t feel hurt when the townspeople were cruel, she first tried to be nice to the villagers. And when that didn't work, lash out. But after awhile it became apparent that they wouldn’t change their minds about her.

 So she gave up.

 Dusk, the Queen of Darkness, Defender of the Moon, Ruler of Night. Hated by many, pitied by few, understood by even fewer, and loved by all but one. Her dear sister, Dawn. The Queen of Light, Defender of the Sun, Ruler of Day, you get the idea. Dawn and Dusk were always like polar opposites. Light and dark,  _ha_ _ , _ hot and cold, Yin and Yang. Dawn was always loved, appreciated, truly seen for her beauty. Inside and out. And  _ god, _ Dusk was jealous. She would give about almost anything to be like Dawn.

 “Good evening, milady,” a shadow smiled from an alley, “Everythin’ goin’ alright?”

 “Yeah, thanks for asking.” Dusk smiled. Ah. She had almost forgotten about her old friend- Onyx. One of the few that understood her.

 “Good to hear. Hope those folks over there weren’t botherin’ ya too bad. I wouldn't wanna have to ruff ‘em up fer ya now.” The man stepped out of the alleyway with a sly grin on his face. He was always such a strange man; always hanging around in such shady places. Must have been what gave him that scar that stretched across his left eye.

 “I hope you're having a good day as well, Onyx. _Rorkana._ ”

 " _Pritok tyo vykrie!"_

 Dusk continued her path to the palace. The only reason she went out on walks like this was to admire the night sky, as well as the morning dew as the sky peeked over the horizon. She smiled as she noticed out of the corner of her eye that her sister, Dawn, was waiting on the front steps. Her sister seemed to spot her too, as she grinned and waved her arms around.

 “Welp, I guess that’s my shift’s over.” Dawn chuckled to herself and walked a little faster, before stopping just a little bit in front of the front steps of the palace.

 “Where have you been! I’ve been waiting for like, forever!”

 “I’ve only been gone for an hour.”

 “No excuses!” Dawn’s short, yellow cloak seemed to fly in the wind, “We must make haste, sister!”

 Dusk only sighed, rolling her eyes. She walked up the stairs as her sister sprinted. Dawn turned back to Dusk as she was at the top.

 “Can’t you go any faster?” She huffed out, stomping her foot.

 Dusk only grinned, “Nah, I like to take my time,“ she shrugged. Dawn was only more annoyed with this answer, as she snapped her fingers. Yellow and green magic engulfed Dusk as she was carried up the stairs and into the castle. Dusk laid back into the magic as Dawn walked next to her and snapped her fingers again, as the magic release Dusk from it’s hold, and she tumbled onto the marble floor.

 “Ughhhh. Why'd you do that sis?” Dusk groaned and rubbed her head, “You don't have to be so mean.”

 “You know why I’m rushing, sister!” Dawn talked as she walked. “Today’s the  _ Sincur’s Circuit! _ Surely you didn’t forget, did you?” Dusk jumped up.

 “ _ Reol? Tye duna anum nyem rupin beyip? _ ”

 “ _ Da! Nyem rune, _ ” Dawn turned back to her sister. “And if we don’t keep walking, we’ll be late. And that can’t happen,  _ quoi? _ ” The two sisters started speed walking to the conference hall, as Dusk simultaneously pulled up her  _ Holo Navigator _ to check the time.

_  4.97 Circs. _

_  "Aye, luz." _

 Dusk grabbed her sister’s arm as they both started running across the castle grounds. The groundskeeper merely shook his head, as this happening with every important conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations -
> 
> Rorkana - Goodbye  
> Pritok tyo vykrie - See you later  
> Reol - Seriously/ What  
> Tye duna anum nyem rupin beyip - I didn't think it would be today  
> Da - Yes  
> Nyem rune - It is  
> Quoi - Right  
> Circs - Minutes  
> Aye, luz - oh, shit
> 
> This is just a language I made up! It's not real, it's called Hycanthaen. Also, yay! We finally get to see Dusk!  
> -P


End file.
